Les Foulards Rouges
by Epicurism
Summary: Harry de Potter, Comte de Nissac, est engagé par le Cardinal Mazarin à la tête d'une troupe d'élite chargé de détruire la Fronde de l'intérieur pour rendre au jeune Louis XIV son trône. Mais un meurtrier sanguinaire et une romance défendue viendront-ils au bout de cet homme si prompt aux choses de la guerre mais si démuni face à l'amour ? UA. SLASH. No Magic.
1. Avant-Propos

Bien le bonjour !

Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai l'idée de cette fiction qui me trotte dans la tête.

Et puis un jour, je suis tombée -comme par miracle- sur le travail de Wildside, _Harry Potter, ou l'histoire du garçon oublié._ Et ce fut une révélation ! Cette histoire est GÉNIALISSIME, et je conseille d'ailleurs à tout le monde d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, ça vaut vraiment le détour !

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si, au début, je ne croyais pas qu'un mélange Harry Potter / Histoire de France était possible, en lisant sa fiction, je me suis rendue compte que cela pouvait rendre un petit bijou... Aussi, je me jette donc à corps perdu dans l'aventure... Advienne que pourra !

Cette histoire, est librement inspirée d'un de mes livres préférés, _Les Foulards Rouges, _de Frédéric H. Fajardie. Si les premiers chapitres suivent plus ou moins l'arc narratif de cet ouvrage, les nécessités de concordances avec ma propre vision de l'histoire qui va suivre, me mèneront à m'éloigner du canon, pour mon plus grand plaisir !

L'histoire qui suit prend place sous la Fronde, dans un Royaume de France déchiré par les conflits tant internes, qu'externes. Férue d'histoire, je me suis plongée dans les événements de cette période pour coller le plus possible aux faits. Mais je tiens tout de même à dire que je ne suis pas à l'abri d'erreurs, comme tout le monde, aussi, je vous prie de me pardonner d'avance si une quelconque incohérence venait à pointer son nez. À noter que je serais aussi surement amenée à modifier un peu la réalité pour poursuivre cette histoire ! Mais dans un soucis d'exactitude, je limiterai cela tout en indiquant bien sûr, les faits totalement inventés...

Je me disais aussi que vu la complexité de la période traitée, je pourrais, après chaque chapitre, en annexe, fournir explications et références, afin de ne pas vous perdre en faits historiques et autres biographies du gende... Mon style d'écriture prenant de base que les faits dont je parle sont tenus comme su par tout à chacun, je prends cette option comme étant la meilleure parmi la foultitude qui à traversé mon esprit malade... ! Eh eh ! En tout cas, cette option est soumis à votre approbation, bien sûr !

Enfin, je tenais à vous prévenir que je suis une étudiante ET une salariée, aussi, le temps me fait souvent défaut, sachant aussi que je suis une fêtarde invétérée et une feignasse incurable... Donc la publication ne sera pas réglée comme un coucou suisse, désolée...

Et que n'étant ni une Immortelle, ni Maître Capello, les fautes d'orthographes sont mon lot quotidien... Si ça devient vraiment horrible, prévenez-moi, que je me cherche une bêta... !

Merci à J.K Rowling d'avoir embellie mon âme d'enfant et à Frédéric H. Fajardie de m'avoir poussé vers une carrière dédiée à l'Histoire.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Prologue

En l'an de grâce 1643, s'éteint, le 14 mai, le bon roi Louis le treizième, roi de France et de Navarre, fils de Henri le quatrième, roi de France et de Navarre, et de Marie de Médicis, fille d'Italie et femme du précédent.

À ce grand malheur, je dois ajouter, le contexte particulier de cette tragédie... La France est en effet victime d'un front de contestations sans précédent. La Fronde. Un nom bien enfantin, lorsque l'on sait les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire...

Ainsi, que l'on soit princes du sang, princes palatins ou de petits aristocraties rurales, grandes fortunes ou humbles baronneries, on complotait à l'encontre du Roi... Et cette outrageante vérité n'en était que plus horrible lorsque l'on considérait le tendre âge du nouveau souverain, Louis le quatorzième, fils du regretté. À peine cinq année et Louis-Dieudonné de France, orphelin de père, était humilié par les grands de ce monde de par leurs ridicules complotages. Mais la loi en ce royaume était ainsi faite. Louis ne pouvait prétendre à régner avant ses treize ans, rendant de par la même, Marie de Médicis, sa mère, régente du Royaume de France. Et quelle régence ! Période de troubles parmi toutes, celle-ci présentait en plus la caractéristique d'être entachée par le peu de réputation que l'on prêtait au Premier Ministre, le Cardinal Mazarin, qui secondait la Reine.

Mais la catastrophe, hélas, ne s'arrêtait pas là. La France se trouvait présentement enlisé dans un conflit avec la très catholique Espagne. Les Habsbourgs de la péninsule ibérique n'avaient pas oublié l'intervention française durant la Guerre de Trente Ans. Et les Pyrénées étaient dévorées par les boulets espagnols, qui pilonnaient les terres de Louis XIV.

De tout côté, la Maison de France était assiégée par les ennemis. Entre Charybde et Scilla, elle vivotait entre l'Espagne et la Fronde, obligeant le Roi à raser les murs en sa propre capitale !

Mais revenons-en à ce très cher Ministre. Homme politique s'il en était, Jules Mazarin, de part son origine italienne -ce qui malgré les nombreux mariages entre la Couronne et les enfants d'Italie- avait bien peu de crédit aux yeux du peuple et de la noblesse. Ambitieux, superbement intelligent, il était l'héritage d'un clergé politisé à l'extrême, tel le Cardinal de Richelieu en son époque. On le haïssait, on le détestait, mais on en courrait pas moins à ses côtés afin de profiter de ses largesses, ou d'un quelconque autre avantage.

Né sans une once de sang bleu, issu d'une petite bourgeoisie d'artisanat, il fréquenta dans sa jeunesse la noblesse italienne romaine. Formé au Collège romain des Jésuites et en L'Université

Alcalà de Henares en Espagne, il servit l'Évêque de Rome. Après moults éclats, il fut prit sous l'aile du Cardinal Richelieu, Premier Ministre de Louis XIII, qui cherchait un successeur, voyant sa fin arriver, obtenant sa pourpre dans la foulée. Nommé Parrain du nouveau né Louis-Dieudonné de France, il fut conforté en la charge de Premier Ministre en 1642, après la mort de son mentor.

La Régente, nouvellement veuve, le conforta dans sa charge, aux grands damnes de certains nobles, qui tentèrent de l'assassiner.

Son Excellence donc, marchait d'un pas pressé en les couloirs ternes et glacé du Château du Louvre. Il venait de quitter la Reine et passant par une petite porte dérobée, se rendait chez son confesseur, le père Angello. Il faisait grand froid ce jour là, et le Cardinal se sentait d'une humeur bien las. Il devait se battre de toutes parts. Arracher tous les maigres succès qu'il réussissait à tirer de cette inextricable situation. Son devoir consistait à sauvegarder ce que Louis XIII avait légué en héritage à son jeune fils. Mais comment faire lorsque l'on frappait la Couronne de tous côtés. La Régente était humiliée dans les salons, la Cour bruissait de critiques. Ô, comme il regrettait la sainte époque où l'on s'inclinait sur le passage de Luis XIII et de son épouse, où l'on respectait encore le pouvoir royal !

Et maintenant, il devait subir en silence ! Des hommes courraient les rues en clamant à qui voulait l'entendre, leur volonté de le pendre haut et court ! Le monde marchait décidément sur la tête ! On avait comploté à son propos ! Missionné des brigands pour l'occire ! Et les coupables se nommaient

César de Vendôme et son fils François, Claude de Bourdeille -comte de Montrésor-, Louis d'Astarac de Fontrailles, Charles de l'Aubespine -marquis de Châteauneuf-, le duc d'Épernon, le duc de Guise, le duc d'Elbeuf, et combien d'autres encore ! Tous de haute noblesse ! Et ils ne pouvaient même pas les jeter aux galères pour leurs faire expier leurs crimes ! Non ! Il fallait sourire, toujours sourire et tendre l'autre joue ! Subir humiliations sur humiliations ! Tous ces chiens n'avaient qu'une hâte de le voir mourir enfin et cracher sur sa tombe, si tant est qu'on lui en accorde une !

Penser que dans ce très ancien pays de droit divin, il faille accorder toujours plus de pouvoirs à un parlement manipuler par une noblesse cherchant à amoindrir le droit royal, suffisait à lui donner une bouffée d'urticaire !

En parlant d'assassinat...

Le Cardinal, tout à sa rancoeur, ne vit pas les quatre hommes s'approcher subrepticement de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit ricaner qu'il réalisa l'horrible position où il se trouvait. Il ne put que jurer dans un italien qui ferait rougir la plus vulgaire des cul-boutiques de Palerme. La messe était dite. Il allait mourir, là. Seul. Percé par les lames de gueux, s'en doute trop idiot pour réussir à pénétrer le Louvre sans une aide interne... Il se mit soudain à prier pour un miracle, pensant à la douce Reine, qu'il venait de quitter...

― Mes chers amis, il est temps pour nous de saigner le porc italien ! avait lancé l'un deux.

Des ricanements ne tardèrent pas à s'élever en écho sous la lourde voute de pierres grises.

― Messieurs les assassins, quatre contre un cardinal sans le fer, l'honneur ni trouverai point son compte. Aussi, je me propose pour me joindre à vous, Monsieur le Cardinal ! s'écria d'une voix un peu canaille, un homme sorti brusquement d'un angle que formait le croisement de deux couloirs.

Mazarin, profitant de la surprise présente chez ses tourmenteurs, détailla le nouvel arrivant, tout en remerciant le Ciel d'avoir intercéder en sa faveur.

Il regardait avec un bonheur non feint, l'homme faire tournoyer sa longue cape noire et ôter avec beaucoup d'élégance son feutre marine orné de plumes d'un blanc immaculé et d'un rouge couleur de sang, avant de porter la main à son épée. Ce nouveau venu était un mélange de force redoutable, de charme étrange, et engendrait à coups surs sur ses ennemis, une crainte indéfinissable.

Il était de haute taille, aux épaules solides et larges, le torse puissant et racé. Des cheveux noir de jais, que l'on devinait indisciplinés, malgré le catogan qui les retenaient. Les pommettes hautes et saillantes, la mâchoire volontaire, le port altier, dénotant la haute naissance du personnage. Mais le plus intrigant restait ses yeux d'un émeraude incomparable. Jamais Mazarin n'avait vu telle merveille. Et en sa qualité de Cardinal et de Premier Ministre, il en avait vu, des gemmes ! Non, ses yeux, malgré leur fixité, montrant sa détermination à stopper ses agresseurs, étaient tout bonnement extraordinaire et le point d'orgue d'une beauté déjà certaine. Son sauveur s'il était bel et bien sorti de l'adolescence, ne semblait pourtant pas être d'un bel âge, ce qui surprit d'autant plus le Cardinal.

― Imbécile, de quoi te mêles-tu ?... C'est là l'horrible Italien qui baise notre reine. Il l'a envoutée avec sa queue, il nous faut donc la couper ! s'emporta celui qui semblait mener la guilde d'assassins.

― Quelle drôlerie est-ce là ! constata sombrement l'inconnu en balayant l'air devant lui d'un coup d'épée.

Et pas n'importe quel coup d'épée !

Le geste, d'une incroyable souplesse, fut d'une rapidité stupéfiante. Tout, de la force mesurée à la détente presque mécanique du bras en passant par la légère rotation du poignet, était maîtrisé et savamment calculé, démontrant l'homme de guerre qui se tenait là. Il était maintenant clair pour tous les protagonistes qu'il faudrait passer sur le cadavre d'un tel homme pour atteindre le Cardinal.

Dans une ultime -et bien piètre, pensa _a posteriori_ Mazarin- tentative d'intidimidation, le chef de ces tristes sires demanda :

― Avons nous le droit de savoir qui nous allons tuer ?

― Vous allez tuer Harry de Potter, comte de Nissac... Ou Mort-Dieu, c'est lui qui vous tuera !

Merci pour la correction Ginnii, ceci était effectivement une erreur dès plus stupide...

Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on ne se relit pas !


	3. Monsieur Harry de Potter

Bonjour. Voici la suite, bien plus rapidement que je ne l'avais espéré... Mais que voulez-vous, je suis si désoeuvré en ce moment !

Au plaisir !

Harry de Potter, comte de Nissac ! Le cardinal reprit enfin espoir. Enfin, tout était relatif, n'est-il pas ? À un contre quatre, il fallait savoir miser sur la bonne pouliche !

Dans le même temps, sa mémoire, que d'aucun qualifiait de proprement prodigieuse, se mettait en marche, rassemblant toutes les données qui lui était accessible sur ce nom pas si inconnu que l'on pourrait le penser...

Nissac ! … Harry de Potter, comte de Nissac ! Lieutenant-général d'artillerie. Mais, homme de guerre parmi ses pairs, c'est l'épée à main qu'il s'était couvert de gloire à la bataille de Lens !

Issu d'une très ancienne et très noble maison de Normandie, tenant château vers Saint-Vaast-La-Hougue et Barfleur. Les comtes de Nissac étaient de valeureux marins, la plupart mort en mer. Le grand-père même de Harry de Potter, le comte Charlus , était mort en son bateau, refusant de quitter le navire, réduit en miette par les boulets des flottes anglo-hollandaises, à une ou deux lieues à peine du château natal.

Cette histoire était devenue légendaire et avait beaucoup fait pleurer ses dames à la Cour. Seul à bord de son bateau fou, le sabre à la main, Charlus de Potter fut avalé par l'écume, hurlant un « Merde à l'Angleterre ! » tonitruant, sous les yeux de sa jeune épouse éplorée.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Mazarin se souvenait que le père de Harry de Potter, le comte James, aussi, avait sombré avec sa frégate, _Le Dragon Vert, _au large des Indes Orientales. Sa femme, la belle et douce Lily de Potter, en était morte de chagrin, et, au petit garçon de dix années, bientôt orphelin de père et de mère, elle avait fait jurer de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, servir son roi en la Marine... Et l'héritier des redoutables marins Potter, dont on disait qu'ils avaient passé un contrat avec les mers, était devenu général d'artillerie.

Soudain, le Cardinal se sentit tout aise. Qe meurt s'en suive, la beauté y trouverait sa part, que diable !

Mais que le dernier des Seigneurs de Nissac, actuellement sans fils, risquât sa vie et l'extinction de sa lignée pour lui, que l'on détestait aux quatre coins du royaume, voilà qui réconciliait -enfin-, Mazarin avec la vraie noblesse, celle d'épée remontant à Saint-Louis, servant avec courage, évitant les frivolités de la Cour, qui était bien incapable de danser le menuet ou le passe-pied, mais n'ignorait rien de l'honneur, discipline dont elle excellait depuis fort longtemps.

Mais le combat s'engageait déjà. Bien qu'après réflexion, le Cardinal trouva le terme bien surfait. Potter détendit seulement le bras, et tua un homme. Il se remit en garde et de nouveau, d'une détente du bras, il se joua de la garde son adversaire qui s'écroulait déjà. Mazarin se prit au jeu, mettant de côté l'idée que sa propre vie dépendait de l'issu du combat, tombant en grande fascination des manières un peu archaïques et maniéristes de son sauveur. Il était de la vieille école, de celle qui était de mise sous Henri le quatrième, mais sa technique était inconnue à Mazarin. Il s'ouvrait au combat et tuait, s'était aussi simple que cela. Un troisième homme rejoignait ses camarades vers la mort, avec un Potter frappant d'estoc, visant directement la carotide. Le dernier compair n'eut le temps de compter ses abattis, qu'il trouvait déjà le sol en une gerbe plutôt impressionnante de sang.

Monsieur de Nissac avait mit quatre hommes à terre de semblable façon, sans céder un pouce de terrain, toujours ce petit sourire canaille au visage. Alors qu'il rangeait sobrement son épée en son fourreau, on ne pouvait que dénombrer les quatre cadavres dont le sang ruisselait entre les pierres irrégulières du Palais-Royal, tandis que leur meurtrier remettait son couvre-chef.

Dès plus ému et en adéquation à son caractère d'Italien, le Cardinal donna une sévère accolade à son sauveur et en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

― Demandez, monsieur, je suis votre débiteur. Il en sera fait selon votre bon plaisir. Charges, terres, qu'en sais-je. Demandez, et je vous obéirai.

Monsieur de Potter était hésitant. C'était un homme de guerre, Il en maîtrisait toutes les règles. Mais pour ce qu'il en était de l'étiquette... Certes, né de très haute et très ancienne noblesse, l'étiquette ne lui était point étrangère, détrompez-vous. Mais il n'était pas de nature à l'aise avec cela.

― Votre Éminence... Je sers en l'armée de Monsieur de Condé, et venais sur son ordre faire rapport sur la situation de... l'artillerie royale.

Son ton s'était fait hésitant sur la fin, se rendant surement compte de l'inadéquation entre la question du Cardinal et sa propre réponse.

― Je n'en doute point, mais vous n'avez pas répondu, monsieur, que voulez-vous ? Ne soyez pas gêné, je suis à votre écoute, votre envie sera la mienne...

― Je ne veux strictement rien, Votre Éminence. Sincèrement.

― Q'entends-je ? Rien ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Vous, monsieur, venez de sauver l'âme de l'être le plus détesté en ce triste royaume. Vous m'avez sauvé, là où beaucoup d'autres gens n'auraient pas hésité le moindre instant et auraient rejoint mes bourreaux... Et vous ne demandez rien ?

Harry de Potter, comte de Nissac, semblait en l'instant au delà de toutes gênes, contemplant avec passion les plumes de son drôle de chapeau. Il regarda soudainement le Cardinal, qui, en homme de grande finesse, su discerner l'agacement naissant chez son sauveur. Mais ce dernier répondit avec le plus grand calme.

― Votre Éminence comprendra certainement que n'ai fait que répondre aux exigences de l'honneur et de la justice. Aussi, il me semble dès plus judicieux d'admettre que ce comportement, loin d'être d'une quelconque façon remarquable, est du plus grand naturel chez n'importe quel gentilhomme... ou chez n'importe quel homme...

Cette remarque, plus qu'étrange dans la bouche d'un noble, marqua durablement le Cardinal. Cet homme avait des idées bien avant-gardistes, à moins qu'il ne fût philosophe...

Mais déjà, Monsieur de Potter continuait :

― Si Votre Éminence souhaite récompenser la chose naturelle, où trouvera-t-elle ressources suffisantes pour saluer le sur-naturel ?

Disant cela, le lieutenant-général chancelait légèrement, semblant fort incommodé.

― Êtes-vous souffrant, mon ami ?

― Le voyage fut fort long, depuis le champs de bataille et je me sens pris par la dysenterie, Votre Éminence... répondit l'intéressé, d'une voix calme, tandis qu'il pâlissait sensiblement.

― Je vais vous faire mandez le médecin personnel du roi !

― Non point, Votre Éminence. Mon officier d'escorte, Monsieur le lieutenant Ronald de Weasley-Frontignac, y a déjà pourvu, continua-t-il, en montrant une petite boîte en bois laquée de belle facture, couleur vermeil. Je dois seulement trouver le repos après avoir fait mon rapport à Monsieur , le prince de Condé.

― Ma curiosité naturelle me pousse à vous demander ce que contient cette mystérieuse petite boîte laquée, Monsieur ? interrogea le Cardinal.

Le comte de Nissac, eut un franc sourire, lui illuminant le visage et le rajeunissant de quelques belles années, et lui valant sur l'instant et à jamais, outre la reconnaissance, la sympathie du Cardinal :

― Du sang de hase séché au soleil sur pierre calcaire, en un mélange de vin du Poitou, à quoi s'ajoute... que Votre Éminence veuille bien me pardonner... de la fiente de chien qui trois durant, n'a rongé que des os de Charentais. Selon Monsieur de Weasley-Frontignac, je dois consommer cet infâme mélange en même temps qu'une fiole contenant qu'un lait par trois fois bouilli et refroidi contenant des cailloux de rivières échauffées par feu ardent...Et ce deux fois par jour, à la levée de l'Astre et à son coucher.

Le Premier Ministre, qui atteignait maintenant le fou-rire, lancait :

― Mais Ciel, votre homme est soit un mage, soit un charlatan ! Et de la pire espèce !

― Il n'en fréquente pas moins l'Église avec grande piété. Mais il est vrai qu'en ce point, il est assez surprenant... répondu Potter en riant.

― Et vous y croyez ?

― C'est un faiseur de miracles, si vous me pardonnez le terme, Votre Éminence.

― Soit, soignez-vous par les remèdes de ce sorcier, mon très cher Potter, mais ne repartez point à la guerre sans venir à ma table.

Mais c'est sans surprise que le comte était reparti aux armées, comme il était venu, sans saluer le Cardinal qui ne prit nullement ombrage de ce fait, l'interprétant très justement comme une marque de pudeur de Monsieur de Potter, marque qu'il respecta.


End file.
